Free Me
by ochalke5
Summary: Athena Williams was determined to make it a year to remember. With secret affairs and lines crossed. This year it's all out on the line. Hearts broken, love found. Athena and her friends were never expecting such drama just a year to remember.


_Background Info_

_Athena Williams was determined to make it a year to remember. With secret affairs and lines crossed. This year it's all out on the line. Hearts broken, love found. Athena and her friends were never expecting such drama, when all they wanted was a year to remember, and they will never forget it._

Parings: James/OC, Sirius/OC, Remus/OC, James/Lily, Sirius/Lily, Remus/Lily

**Chapter One – The one with the candy and Pictionary **

I wanted to be many things. I still do, but now it's harder. I've got the pressures of school and the pressures that my favorite brother has a girlfriend I can't stand. My father is extremely busy and can't give me two minutes out of his busy day. It's a harsh reality but it's there. I'm a realist, I figure if you're anything but, then you aren't really thinking.

But, I hate to complain, but it's hard that my brother is spending all his time with the hag. It's clear she really doesn't like me. But I don't blame her, the feeling's mutual. I shook these thoughts from my head as I walked out of the kitchen with an apple in my hand. I took a bite as I ran into someone. I grumbled as I glanced up and sighed inwardly.

"You're dad is going to freak when he sees your hair," Grandma Jane, she just comes in, she doesn't knock, is that even legal? I don't think so.

"My hair's fine grandma," I sighed. I had dyed my hair, again. I liked change, sue me. It was a deep reddish color but I bleached it blonde underneath and then I had diversity of layers of color in my hair. It was the blonde yellow color and then I had orange on top of the yellow/blondish color with red speckled on top of those two colors. It looked wonderful. I had long hair that was a wavy straight combination. It was straight and then around my ears it started to get wavy. I liked the different colors in my hair.

"Athena," She sighed dragging out my name. I was named after the goddess of wisdom and war. She was the daughter of Zeus. Apparently I should feel special because I am named after the Greek Gods. I don't. My full name is Athena Aphrodite Williams. A mouth full eh? Whatever, it doesn't bother me, that whole Ancient Runes, Greek Mythology thing is quite interesting if you take the time to find out about it. I took a bite into my apple before I consider responding to my insane grandmother.

"Jane…" I sighed glaring at her. She shook her head and went off muttering about how I was a disappointment. Yeah, I hear that a lot too. My grandmother hated the way I turned out. She wanted to be like my mother. But my mother had enough common sense to spilt and not tell anyone where she was going. And for that I wasn't mad at her because I knew that she didn't leave because she didn't love me. She left because my father and her mother were possibly completely crazed. But for some deranged reason my grandmother believes she's dead. She packed a freaking suitcase! She's mental! I figured it was because Grandmother Jane thought her daughter was the best thing next to toast. Nothing bad could ever happen to her and her family. Apparently Poseidon was a god, no pun intended, best child in Jane's eyes.

I headed upstairs and walked into my room and fell onto my bed as I stared at all my things that needed to get packed overnight. I'd do them later; I was in no rush to get back to Hoggy-Hoggy-Hogwarts. It was a good school and all, but five years of that rubbish, mostly the people in it drive me up a wall. The classes, well a few of them are really interesting but after a while it's just enough already. As I flipped on some music I sat on my bed eating my apple and nodding my head to the beat.

My mind started to drift to my best mate, Dorcas Meadowes. She and I had instantly gotten along when we met on the train in first year. She was a strong willed girl who hated Death Eaters after they killed her older brother Bill. They were the best of friends. He was overprotective of her and in third year when she came back from Winter break she broke down and told me. And after that every winter break she use to come and hang out with me and my brother. But I dunno what will happen this year; Poseidon has been busy with the hag. Dora didn't like her either. Yeah, my brother is named after the god of the sea. And he's got the blue eyes of the sea, we have that in common. Apparently we get that from our mother, Artemis. Yep, my mother was named after the goddess of the moon. I guess that's where the Greek god fascination came from. It makes me feel more connected to her.

A knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts. I glanced up as I tossed my apple core into the rubbish bin.

"Nice shot," I smiled.

"Percy, I leave tomorrow," I said as he sat down next to me on the bed. He wrapped an arm around me as we sat there. Percy was his middle name. Poseidon Percy Williams, us Williams' are nothing expect long named people. You could get winded from saying one of our names.

"I'm glad to see you've been packing, Athena," He chuckled. I huffed at him as I rolled into his side. "I like this new color…s." He laughed as he ran his fingers threw my hair.

"Percy, promise me you'll still come up to Hogsmead for your birthday and no hag, will get in the way of that," I said as Percy gave me a stern look.

"Olivia is a really nice girl, please give her a shot?" Percy asked slightly sad that I still hated his girlfriend. Hate is a strong word; it's just a huge dislike for the girl.

"I've tried Perce, I did really, but I just can't. Now you promise me something. Promise me that you will come down on your birthday," I whispered as I felt him get off the bed.

"I promise, I'll come down," He chuckled I opened my eyes and saw the he was waving his wand around my clothes.

"Aw shucks Percy," I grinned like a fool. He crawled back over to the bed and we did what we did every year on the Eve of my leaving; which was us laying in my bed talking until we finally fell asleep. Usually I fell asleep first.

"Poseidon," I murmured softly as I closed my eyes.

"Mmhmm?"

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" I heard a soft chuckle as I stifled a yawn and rolled closer to my brother as I tried to stay awake.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out. Go to sleep Athena," he whispered as I felt the blanket cover me up. And with that I caved to the heavy eye lids.

I woke up to shouting. It didn't register what they were saying but the voice, I knew that voice anywhere. Grandma Jane, wonderful.

"She's going to miss the train!" She barked.

"Ugh." I groaned as I rolled over and saw Percy and Jane were fighting. She stormed out muttering about how ungrateful we were. She's always muttering to herself, it worries me sometimes.

"Alright, Athena, I'm sure Dorcas will freak if you almost miss the train again," I laughed at my brother. He was one of the few people who were able to call Dora by her real name. I grumbled at him and went over to my trunk and grabbed out two beaters, yellow and orange and a pair of shorts. Percy took my trunk downstairs with him. I had hope, that my father would be there to see me off, but I'm guessing that hope was small seeing as I haven't seen him in months. I shrugged it off and I brushed threw my hair and sighed as I turned away from the mirror. I ran downstairs and slid down the banister, earning Jane's yelling. I jumped off and hook my arm with Percy's as we left for the platform. We ran through the barrier and started looking for Dora.

"Athena!" She shouted "Poseidon!" Lucky our names aren't common otherwise many heads would've turned and it would've been awkward. I ran to Dora and we fell over ever so gracefully to the floor in our bear hug. I smiled and laughed as we picked ourselves up and she attacked Percy.

"Poseidon!" She laughed. He shook his head. But naturally we were late so they didn't get to have too much time to catch up. I lugged my trunk to the train as we searched for a place to sit. We found our dorm mate Lily, who was generally a nice girl sitting with Remus Lupin. We walked in and I shouted, "Remmy!" I don't know why I was nervous to come back to Hogwarts yesterday; I was thrilled to be here now.

"Athena, darling it's wonderful to see you, have a good summer?" Remus asked. He was the nicer of the boys. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, actually it was good, yours?" I asked him with a smile as we sat down. He was the only one who called me by my first name.

"Oh hello Aphrodite!" Sirius Black said. Once he found out my middle name was the goddess of love he always called me either Aphrodite or Goddess of Love. James either called me Athena or Goddess. I glared at Sirius as James smiled and greeted everyone. He smiled at me and I stood and he engulfed me in a bear hug. Remus and James were by far the better of the four marauders.

"Athena I missed you this summer!" James laughed. He moved on to Dora who nearly tackled him. I laughed at her. Dora was beautiful. She was tiny with blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was brave and tough, really a true Gryffindor. Lily was gorgeous she was slender with her long fiery red hair to match her temper and her expressive green eyes. I on the other hand, was fairly decent looking, or so I've been told, I'm tall, nearly 5'8 with my yellow/orange/red hair and my ocean blue eyes. I liked to play Quidditch and run. It had been my dream since I was a little girl to be a belly dancer. I only ever told Poseidon and Dora that and shockingly neither of them laughed at me. I laughed at the thought of me belly dancing and glanced up at everyone and they sent a look of confusion, which I get a lot.

"You okay Athena?" Remus asked I smiled at him and cocked my head to the side and said, "Remmy don't you have that perfects meeting?" I asked as he and Lily jumped up and ran out. I laughed and turned to Sirius and James.

"Dora! I'm bored!" I complained and James and Sirius looked uneasy. This is natural because the last time I was bored, I ended up filling the common up with water, so we could swim. It ended badly and the boys get uneasy when I say I'm bored. I hadn't told Dora about it.

"Um, let's do something… what about exploding snap, or wizard's chess," Sirius said fatly. I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"Er, yeah, let's play something or something…" James said quickly.

"Oh come on…" I muttered as I stood and the boys flinched.

"Oh come on!" I cried. "I don't even have a plate!" I whined. Dora laughed. I sighed. It was over Christmas break and we decided that we weren't going home because Dora wasn't, so we were playing muggle games and just messing around and we were playing Pictionary. And it was my turn to guess and I had a plate of cookies in my hand and I got a little over-excited and I tossed the plate and James who was standing up. Luckily his Quidditch reflexives were good and he dodged the plate.

Everyone laughed at me.

"Seriously, you make it sound like I'm Oscar Levant!" I cried. The boys stared at each other but Dora was use to me dropping names and references when I talked. Oscar Levant was a famous pianist who frequently was a resident in mental institutions, who wouldn't know that?

"And Athena, who might that be?" James asked with a smile. I sighed, "Oscar Levant was a famous pianist who was in many mental institutions. James you should really know these muggle references by now. I mean let's get serious," I ranted.

"Yes?" Sirius asked as he shook his head. I sighed, "Sirius I wasn't talking about you, I said, 'I mean let's get serious,' not at all talking about you at all!" I muttered under my breath.

"Come on let's make the start of our sixth year a lot of fun!" I complained. "Let's do something fun!" I said again. I will not let them distract me from my mission.

"We could hex snakes," Sirius offered. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"We could flag down the snack trolley and get a bunch of sweets and sit around and get hyper and we can play games and stuff, even Pictionary!" James laughed. I looked up at him with big eyes.

"Let's hunt down the trolley James!" I laughed as I stood and grabbed his hand and we ran out of the compartment. We walked in silence as I linked my arm through his. James was tall, like 6'4 or something crazy like that. He was the tallest of the all the boys, Sirius followed behind him at like 6'3 or something. Lucky for me I was pretty tall myself but I still had to look up to see his face.

"James, how's it going with Lily? I mean you kind of blew her off earlier, something happen?" I asked him softly as I glanced up at him. He smiled down at me his hazel eyes were free of all emotions.

"I dunno Athena, I just… I've been chasing here for five years now, and she just doesn't want any part of it. I think it's time to back off. I mean, there are other girls out there right? Maybe there's someone else out there for me, yeah?" He smiled as we found the trolley. James started to load up his arms and I laughed at him. I conjured a rucksack he started tossing candy in. We soon had a full rucksack of candy and our money was low. We graciously thanked the trolley woman, whose name is Hestia Johnson. Hestia was the goddess of home, funny.

James and I ran back to the compartment where Dora and Sirius had a giant piece of parchment stuck to the window and the curtains closed on the compartment door. I smiled at them as I dumped the candy out and onto the floor. Dora laughed as Sirius launched for a chocolate frog.

This had to be the best start to the year. James, Sirius and Dora my best mates all sitting around eating way to much candy before the fest. It was the best way to start off our sixth year. I kept grinning ear to ear the whole ride. This year was going to be different, it had that vibe.

**Hit or miss? I put this on another site but I wanted to share it here! Let me know what you're thinking!**

**-Natalie**


End file.
